Dark Moons
by Nightmarez
Summary: Rewrite of my first fic, what with updated canon and all. Going on the assumption that Itachi never found out that his "Madara" wasn't in fact the founder he thought he was, but Obito in disguise. And that Obito loved every moment of deceiving him so thoroughly. Warnings: s/m, dubcon, smut Obitio(Madara) Uchiha x Itachi Uchiha (also brief mention of Shisui x Itachi)


There were many times Itachi cursed the existence of the Madara Uchiha that plagued him. These ranged from the simplest things, when his Tobi persona grated on his nerves just that little too far to the memories of being taught how to use the accursed sharingan that Shisui had died for. It was childish, Itachi knew, but that man was one of the few things he could rightfully blame many of his problems on. After all, didn't he deserve to retain a little of his former self, at the very least?  
The sugar cube plopped into his tea and Itachi sighed. _Not likely._

-x-

The inn they had chosen to stay at was questionable, but as members of the Akatsuki, it was this or massacre the entire building if you wanted something a little more upper class. Kisame was still upstairs in the room they had rented for the night, no doubt snoring. How he managed to snore while Itachi was sure that what he saw on his partner's face were gills, he would never know. The kitchen was cold and silent – Itachi's sharingan had seen to his solitude. The tile floor was chilled beneath his bare feet, but Itachi barely noticed. Red eyes were absent from the usually hostile visage, instead replaced by a melancholy dark hue, watching as long pale fingers circled another sugar cube around the rim of the teacup, dissolving it slowly.

Growing bored with this, Itachi let it drop into the hot liquid, before raising it to his lips and taking a careful sip of the steaming liquid. A small twist of the lips dismissed the beverage, and he pushed it away across the table. With his cat-like grace, the Uchiha rose and padded to the window, and looked out on the starry sky. It was within the earliest hours of the morning, the darkest time. Briefly, Itachi allowed his sharingan to flicker on and gaze up at the stars – the glowing lights that used to fascinate himself and his little brother so when they were children; but the eyes he possessed were designed for battle, not discovery. The raven haired prodigy allowed the scarlet to fade, acknowledging that he actually had little chakra left to employ it._ I need to rest. _

"Tired, Itachi?"  
To his credit, the young man did not jump entirely out of his skin, but Itachi's shoulders tensed and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he recognised the voice, the chakra signature, and the ability the other had perfected for appearing out of nowhere. He had had nightmares of this man after they had first met, of him appearing in the darkness of his room and taking away all he held dear. How ironic life was. The defensive posture relaxed automatically – for he knew the other valued his skill too much to let it go to waste by killing him, and his own voice disturbed the silence quietly in answer.  
"Leave me alone, Madara."

A quiet snort emitted from the elder, and Itachi cast a questioning half-glare over his shoulder. The newcomer reached up and removed his mask, placing it neatly on the table next to – Itachi noted irritably – his empty teacup. How long has he…?  
"Now, now Itachi, is that any way to talk to your sensei?"  
"You have not been my _sensei_-" - Itachi spat with derision, turning away once more– "for a good number of years now."  
Obito allowed a smirk at Itachi's back, congratulating himself on the success of his charade. After all these years, still the boy did not suspect a thing. He knew all of Itachi, and Itachi knew nothing of him. How fun it was to play with the boy. So clever, so _blind_.

In a move too fast to follow, Obito was flush against Itachi's back, his arms encircling the boy's waist, effectively trapping him like prey in a crab's pincer. Itachi tensed in his arms, though he did not try to break Obito's hold.  
"Not even for old times' sake?"  
It was only now that Itachi tried to step away from the other's embrace and found to his dismay that his imprisonment was as absolute as he remembered. With an annoyed growl, Itachi tried to pry Obito's hands away.  
"Not tonight, Madara."

A chuckle sounded close to his ear, and Itachi fought very hard to suppress the shiver it caused.  
"Ah, but of course. It's the anniversary, isn't it?"  
Itachi's only response was silence, and Obito continued to chuckle darkly into his neck. A hand reached up and tugged the hair tie from the ebony locks, and they fell freely around his shoulders, falling forward to frame his face. In a faux affectionate gesture, Obito kissed Itachi's temple.  
"Personally, I think we should celebrate."

Just as Obito knew he would, Itachi snapped. He whirled in Obito's grasp and made to deliver a blow to the man's stomach, snarling at him.  
"I said leave me alone!"  
All Itachi saw before he was slammed against the wall was Obito's filthy grin, filled with the feral pleasure of being the only one able to reduce Itachi to this fury. The younger Uchiha groaned slightly as he felt elder's weight put more strain on his twisted arms, and the cold wall pressed against his cheek offered no comfort for the bruise Itachi was sure would be there tomorrow.  
"Oh, do you disagree, Ita-kun?"

Itachi could feel Obito's smirk widen at the use of the hated nickname.  
"You miscalculated tonight."  
Taking a quick glance around the room, Obito decided on the cooker, flipped Itachi round so he was facing him and smothered the younger's hissed protests with his mouth while securing prodigy's wrists to the rail on the oven hood. Itachi, noticing immediately that Obito had relinquished his hold slightly, struggled against his captor, only to freeze with recognition at the chakra bonds. Obito took the opportunity to step back and admire his work.

Itachi was flushed and panting, still straining against the bonds – fighting more for his pride than freedom, his hair mussed as it fell over his shoulders. Dark eyes glared at him, shadowed by abhorrence and fury – but wide with the undeniable desire that Obito so delighted in forcing out of the boy. His lips were red from where Obito had kissed him, and the small nip to the left hand side of his lower lip dripped slowly with scarlet. His shirt – fishnet in places – had ridden up with the position of his arms, exposing a tempting strip of midriff, which despite the younger Uchiha's warning growl, Obito found his eyes wandering across.

"Really now, if that is what my kiss alone can do to you..." He trailed off with a smirk, lewdly running a finger down the middle of Itachi's chest to pause at his waistband.  
"Fuck you." Itachi snarled, seized for a moment with the wild notion of spitting in the elder's face, but wise enough to know such an idea would be extremely foolish indeed. Obito simply grinned at the knowledge he'd brought Itachi so quickly to profanity.

He made a soft hum of satisfaction as one hand slid under Itachi's top to slowly palm the younger's toned stomach, while the other fisted itself into the hair at the base of Itachi's neck, forcing him to arch toward the contact on his abs. "Ne, ne. Are you offering, Itachi-kun?" The elder breathed across his lips, not allowing any direct contact, and relishing the way Itachi subconsciously strained for it. Poor, touch starved little darling that he was. Perfect tool, perfect toy. Perfect, perfect, perfect.  
"You conniving bastard."

Obito pouted, slipping into his Tobi persona momentarily, just to see the fire in his captive's eyes burn a little more furiously.  
"Maa, Ita-kun is being mean to me." A smirk slowly spread across the elder's face, and Itachi felt his stomach drop with something between dread and anticipation.

"Well then I suppose I'll just have to make him feel better, won't I?"

The moonlight streaming through the window made the kunai in Obito's hand glint. Itachi's breath caught as he eyed it warily. Obito took on a pensive look and ran his hand regretfully down Itachi's chest, plucking at his shirt.  
"The only problem with tying you up so..." He mused, picking at the fishnet "is that it makes it increasingly difficult to get at you. Remind me I owe you, would you?"  
Itachi did not hesitate to snap - "As if you'd keep to your word."  
Obito simply grunted and shrugged unapologetically in reply, and before Itachi could blink the kunai whipped towards him and his shirt fell away from him in shreds. The younger Uchiha hissed at the cold air meeting his flesh, and Obito's smirk grew wider still. The man stooped to pick up a stretch of the destroyed shirt, and sized it up for a moment.  
"This will do nicely."  
Itachi's eyes widened at the oncoming strip of fabric and he struggled against his bonds.  
"Don't you dare!"

Obito simply tisked and ignored his protest and the fabric soon covered his eyes completely, tied in a fast knot at the back of his head. He tried rubbing his head against his arm – but to no avail. Obito had got wise to that trick.  
"I hate being blindfolded."  
"You and I both know that isn't true." Obito replied calmly, covering Itachi's prone body with his own. The warmth of Obito's proximity caused Itachi's breath to hitch, and Obito's own breath skittered out in a chuckle against his collarbone, causing Itachi to clench his fists above his head.  
"You're so hot like this, little one." Obito's voice came out as a whisper, punctuated by a soft nip to the protruding bone in front of his mouth.  
"You want me, boy. We both know this."  
Itachi – as usual – did not verbalise his assent in anything more than a soft groan of surrender, but the slump of his body into Obito's grasp spoke enough of his consent. _One day_ - Obito thought with a vicious bite to the boy's shoulder - _I'll make him beg for me._

Itachi felt a hot tongue slide slowly from his collarbone up to his ear, before the wet heat left his skin and teeth nipped at the soft skin of his ear lobe and trembled as Obito's hand slowly slid southward while his tongue worked in the opposite direction. Stopping at a spot just below Itachi's ear, Obito suckled at the skin, ripping a low moan from Itachi's reluctant vocal chords. Knowing all of Itachi's weaknesses, the elder began to play with him like a finely tuned instrument. His unoccupied hand tangled its fingers into the hair at the base of Itachi's neck and tugged lightly in time with the strokes of his tongue. Itachi forced back a whimper, but arched into the other Uchiha's touch.

Quite suddenly, Obito's mouth left his neck and Itachi made a soft sound of disappointment, only to have it swallowed by the elder's demanding mouth. Obito kissed him with more passion than he would have ever expected from the elder, and Itachi fought to keep up, tongues sliding and duelling, teeth nipping wherever possible, and for a moment Obito moved to suckle the side of Itachi's lip where he had bitten earlier, drawing a needy sound from the younger. In response and revenge for making him utter such noises, Itachi drew the elder's tongue into his mouth and suckled on it, arching against his body and grinding the two together. Obito hissed into his mouth and pressed back, arms sliding round Itachi's waist to hold him there. Finally surrendering to the need for air, they drew back with a gasp, still connected by a string of saliva, which Itachi followed with his tongue to lick Obito's lips clean. Invisible to Itachi, the elder's scarlet eyes softened for the briefest moment – _so perfect, little one_ - before he bent his head to nibble and lick at Itachi's throat.

"Let go, little one. I want to hear you."  
"I'm not –nngghh – so little anymore, Madara."  
A sharp bite to the base of his throat later, and Itachi was reminded that the other would always view him as such, and the sooner he dealt with it, the better. Obito's mouth travelled down his body, placing hot open mouthed kisses at random intervals, causing Itachi to gasp and buck each time he made contact. Itachi still hated being blindfolded by Obito because (wisely) he did not trust him, but nevertheless the risk, the adrenaline and the skill of his lover drew wanton reactions from him every time. Everything was just that much more intense without his sight. For his part, the elder never seemed to tire of asserting his dominance over the prodigy in this way either. Obito could freely admit to himself that having Itachi at his mercy, and hearing him moan Madara's name was a power trip that only got headier as time went by.

A hot mouth enclosed over a dusky peak, and Itachi's head fell sideways onto his arm, panting harshly. Obito suckled, nipped and licked at the site, drawing quiet whimpers from his captive, before dolling out the same treatment to the other. Itachi bucked against him, winding his leg around his waist to pull him closer. Obito pulled away for a fraction of a second, pinned Itachi in place with a harsh grip on his hips and growled lowly.  
"Not yet. I want to play with you first."  
Obito then moved to take the peak into his mouth again, this time gently taking it between his teeth, and staying completely still until Itachi began to tremble in anticipation. Upon hearing the soft whine from his captive's throat – not that the younger would ever admit to whining under the elder's ministrations – Obito tightened his grip ever so slightly, and pulled.

Itachi arched clean away from the stove with a sharp cry of pleasure, stammering out a garbled version of Madara's name. Obito swirled his tongue around the peak softly before pulling again, delighting in the violent reaction he received every time. He pulled away again to tweak the bud between his thumb and forefinger, chuckling darkly. "You're so sensitive, Ita_-kun_~."

Obito dropped lithely to his knees, running his tongue down Itachi's navel, bringing forth another strangled gasp as he dipped it into the younger's indent. His hands moved slowly on Itachi's sides, skimming over his hips and making the raven squirm – caught between the desire for more contact and the desire to move away. Itachi wore his usual cropped trousers, and Obito leant back slightly to appraise the way they hung loosely from his hips. He stopped his perusal when he noticed Itachi's legs quivering, it occurred to him that should those legs give out, the boy could quite easily dislocate his shoulders, given his usual reactions. A feral look glinted in Obito's eyes briefly – oh how he would love to hear the scream that such pain would release – but given the current location, that was impractical. He would hate to be interrupted. Maybe next time.

Deftly, the elder Uchiha released the clasp on Itachi's clothes, and allowed them to fall to the floor, freeing the prodigy's arousal to the cold air, causing it to twitch and Itachi to hiss in pleasured discomfort. As a second thought, Obito removed his own shirt and cast it aside carelessly before running his fingertips lightly, teasingly up Itachi's legs, skirting around the area the younger needed him most, and continuing upward to hold the raven's face, relishing in the quiet pants of arousal, the flushed cheeks and the submissive arch to Itachi's body. His hands travelled slowly round to the back of Itachi's head, sliding his fingers through his hair as he did so, making the younger sigh happily. His fingers neatly undid the knot and the make-shift blindfold fluttered away like a fragile butterfly, finally revealing Itachi's naturally dark eyes, darkened further still by intense lust. Finally able to see Obito, the younger lunged forward and kissed him fiercely, loving the way Obito fisted his hair and devoured him. The elder drew back quite suddenly with a bite to Itachi's lower lip, and smirked at the dazed Uchiha.  
"Now 'Tachi, I want you to watch me. I want you to tell me how it feels."

One hand left the younger's raven tresses and grasped his length firmly, causing Itachi's mouth to open in a gasp of relief at the much needed friction. Smirking, Obito slowly began to pump him, thumbing the slit before twisting his hand down to the base of Itachi's cock.  
"You're such a slut, Itachi. Look how hard you are." To emphasise his point, Obito made a rough tug, causing Itachi to buck his hips wildly and keen, eyes sliding closed in pleasure while his breath came out in sharp pants, bucking his hips into Obito's hand.  
"Ah.. Madara oh, oh please – I need- ah!"  
A satisfied smirk graced the elder's face. "Since you asked so nicely."

With a speed Itachi had trouble comprehending even when he wasn't overcome with lust, Obito dropped to his knees once more and stopped his movements. Itachi let out a whine of protest and made to speak, but Obito interrupted him.  
"I told you to watch me." This time, Obito punctuated his sentence by blowing air onto Itachi's erection. The younger's eyes shot open and his mouth opened in a gasp, as he looked down at the elder Uchiha smirking devilishly up at him, mischief glinting in his ruby eyes. Satisfied he had attainted Itachi's attention, he mouthed the head of Itachi's cock, enjoying the rough exhale it brought. He noticed the younger was trembling even more so than usual, and decided to prolong his teasing. A lick to the slit, and Itachi inhaled sharply. A nibble followed it, and his breath caught on a gasp and his entire body shuddered with anticipation. Rather than moving down and taking the head into his mouth, Obito simply trailed his tongue along the underside of the younger Uchiha's cock, following the throbbing vein. Thoroughly wetting the area, Obito paused, locked eyes with Itachi and exhaled.

The younger arched with an inarticulate cry at the sensation, and finally, Obito took pity on him. While Itachi was still reeling from the pleasure his first action had induced, the elder engulfed the younger's length entirely into his hot cavern. A cry of pleasure erupted from Itachi, all reservations forgotten. Obito pulled back momentarily, releasing him and raising an eyebrow.  
"Just as well I took the liberty of making sure no one is going to wake up any time soon, isn't it?"  
"My _apologies_ Madara." Itachi growled.  
"I wasn't asking you to apologise." Obito smirked and gripped Itachi's hips, keeping them completely still. "I told you, I want to know exactly how it feels. Now, Ita-kun. _Watch. Me_."

This time, when Obito took the head into his mouth, Itachi steadied his cry into a whimper, biting his lip hard enough to send blood dribbling sensually down his chin. Obito groaned around his cock at the erotic sight, and Itachi cried out again at the vibrations. Tearing his blood red gaze away from Itachi's eyes, Obito concentrated on wringing out every ounce of pleasure from the boy. Taking the head only into his mouth, Obito sucked hard, tonguing the slit before swallowing him a little deeper, pumping slowly the remaining length. Itachi began to pant out Madara's name, and Obito relished the sharp spike of arousal that hearing that name from Itachi's lips brought.

He sucked a little harder in appreciated of Itachi's vocal response, and the boy shuddered. He ran his teeth lightly along the underside of Itachi's cock, making Itachi keen again loudly, before complying with Obito's non-verbal command.  
"You feel so... so good, Madara. Just the sight of you like this makes me want to explode. On your knees, sucking my cock... haaaah... you feel – fuck!"

With a smirk, Obito pulled away to whisper filth to the overwrought boy.  
"Love this, don't you? Love having me suck you, love having Madara Uchiha on his knees for you, don't you little one?"  
Itachi could only moan and nod vigorously in response. Satisfied, Obito tongued Itachi's slit once more, and slid right down until his nose was pressed against the dark curls at the base of Itachi's arousal. It hit the back of his throat, and Itachi made that beautiful, beautiful sound Obito had come to know so well, the mewl that he did all of this to hear, and looked up with half-lidded eyes to meet Itachi's own.  
"I'm so close... Madara... please..."  
Obito swallowed, and Itachi's world dissolved into ecstasy.

The intensity of the boy's orgasm caused him to arch deeply into Obito's mouth, despite the grip the other had on his hips. Obito happily milked him of all he had, swallowing Itachi's seed like a man starved of water. Releasing the incoherent Uchiha, Obito noted appreciatively that Itachi was still half hard. With a self-satisfied expression, Obito let Itachi recover while he gently teased him back to full arousal. When Itachi could think again, Obito smirked up at him, grasping his knees to raise them over his own shoulders. "Been a while, ne Ita-kun?" Whatever retort the younger had been planning dissolved in a moan as Obito moved onto his next target, lightly stroking a finger across Itachi's puckered entrance.

Focused on the sight before him, Obito fumbled a little looking for the small tube of lube he had pocketed earlier, before grasping it firmly and slicking up three fingers. Smirking into Itachi's thigh, he let the boy tense in anticipation of being penetrated and prepared roughly. Obito felt Itachi tense and relax, unsure of himself and hummed happily at the boy's vulnerability. When a question was half out of Itachi's mouth, Obito moved forward and tongued the boy's entrance. Itachi's words died on his tongue, his legs spread, his head fell back and a groan instead lilted up from his throat.

Obito swiped his tongue across the twitching hole once, twice, relishing in the full body shudders of delight that coursed through the boy above him. He flattened his tongue against the hole, and Itachi clenched his jaw, losing himself in the sensation and the fact his partner loved doing this to him, lost in the thought he had Madara's tongue on him. The licks to his puckered flesh sped up, and Obito's tongue flicked from left to right, up and down quick succession. Itachi practically purred. Feeling the moist muscle swirl a few times around his entrance, Itachi huffed out an incoherent plea, and nearly wept in pleasure as Obito folded his legs up even higher, and penetrated his quivering body, thrusting his tongue in and out a few times before piercing deeply and twisting, reducing Itachi to a writhing mess. Moving back quickly to adjust his position, Obito muttered quietly  
"By the Gods, you're so beautiful when you break, Itachi."

Itachi's only response was a loud groan as Obito's finger slowly pushed inside him, followed once more by his twisting tongue. The younger sobbed with pleasure as Obito manipulated his insides, adding a second finger slowly, scissoring and stretching him. Itachi would not have noticed if Obito had not prepared him, so long as he kept that tongue there and kept curling it inside. Upon the addition of the third finger, Itachi felt Obito brush the spot that reduced him to nothing, and loudly informed him of it, almost screaming Madara's name. Growling in response, Obito kept his abuse of the spot unwavering, still tonguing Itachi's entrance while the younger writhed and cried out. Abruptly, Obito ceased his ministrations, and withdrew from Itachi completely, standing swiftly to press his own arousal against the boy's backside.  
"I'm going to fuck you, little one."

Itachi choked out a garbled sound of want at the declaration, hissing a breath into Obito's shoulder. Obito let Itachi's legs drop to his thighs while he freed his own cock, then pushed slowly into Itachi, watching with half-lidded eyes as the boy threw his head back, bit his lip again and pushed back onto him, each welcoming the connection between them. Itachi sheathed Obito perfectly, and Obito filled Itachi completely. The pair paused for a second to catch their breaths, and then a quiet command came from the submissive party.  
"Do it, sensei."

Closing his eyes with the pleasure of hearing his old honorific, Obito slowly pulled out of Itachi, loving the impatient growl, before thrusting deeply back into the boy. Obito leaned to catch Itachi's lips with his own, claiming them in a possessive kiss while he held the boy's gaze with predatory eyes. Obito had him right where he wanted him. _Now the fun begins._  
"I told you it'd be fun to celebrate. It is our anniversary too, after all."

Obito bit Itachi's bottom lip as the boy narrowed his eyes, and found his lips wet and parted, still gasping for breath even as hatred stirred within him once more. Obito breathed into Itachi's mouth, stealing possessive kisses between each sentence.

"It was this night all those years ago that you first came to me to be fucked, after all. And how beautiful you were, covered in the blood of your kin. Oh I remember that night so well. How I enjoyed watching you."

A snarl built in Itachi's throat, and Obito thrust harder to hear it break into a sound of pleasure. _I'm going to break you, Itachi._

"Mmm~ You feel so perfect, little one. You did then, too. I had wondered, at the time…"

Obito allowed himself to trail off, favouring instead the option of pressing biting kisses around Itachi's neck, sucking bruises into a collar Itachi would have to wear for weeks. Satisfied with that, Obito drew back and asked conversationally:

"Did you let the boy fuck you before you killed him?"

Itachi threw him a dirty glare that only served to make Obito grin wolfishly in triumph.

"_Oh_, you did, didn't you?"

Obito began moving in the way he knew Itachi loved, slow maddening circles inside him, peppered with sharp thrusts and pressing forward, forward to pin him in place and grind his stomach against the boy's arousal. Obito was close enough to feel every heaving breath Itachi took, hear every stifled sound that tried to escape his throat and close enough to turn his head to whisper heated poison into Itachi's ear.

"Did he feel good? You loved him, didn't you? Did you love his cock like you love mine?"

This sentence he punctuated with a cruel twisting thrust that had Itachi throwing his head back in a guttural groan. Obito watched in glee as Itachi clenched his teeth, hissing his breaths through them in a vain attempt to deny Obito evidence of his pleasure.

"Which of us fucked you better, hm? Your dear, beloved Shisui – or I?"

Even as Itachi came, shuddering and gasping with reluctant release, he was snarling a rejoinder-  
"Shisui, a thousand times Shisui."

Obito leaned forward to hiss in Itachi's ear-  
"Foolish little boy, I always know when you're _lying_."

The knowledge that it was with fear and horror that Itachi tensed around him made Obito's climax all the sweeter.

-x-END-x-


End file.
